The New Adventures of Long John Silver and Jim Hawkins
by Chucky Ray
Summary: This story takes place right where Muppet Treasure Island left off. After becoming stranded on an island with no way to return, legendary pirate Long John Silver runs into somebody whom has been believed to be dead. Then after reuniting with his friend Jim Hawkins, the two join forces together to regain a stolen treasure.


Chapter One; Bartholomew Hawkins

Long John Silver was stranded on a deserted island. He was all alone with all of his gold and treasures sunk into the ocean. The worst part of it was, he had treated Jim Hawkins like his very own son, and then he deliberately hurt and betrayed him. Long John didn't blame him for never wanting to see him again. However he also knew that Jim didn't have anyone to care for him.

For both of his parents were dead. Or were they? Meanwhile back in Bristol, Jim and his friends Gonzo and Rizzo were busy aboard their new ship. Jim was still very upset and heartbroken over the loss of his friend, but he had hurt him so bad that he didn't think he could ever face him again, even though he never physically hurt him. Which was exactly the reason that he told him that he never wanted to see him again. Looking back on it now, he wasn't sure he really meant it.

After all, Long John might have been a pirate, but he was the closest to a father that Jim had now. "So where shall we set sail to Captain Hawkins?" Gonzo asked him while he stood in front of the wheel.

"I'm not sure." Jim admitted when all of a sudden he squinted his eyes before bringing his binoculars to them. Sure enough he spotted John stranded on an island about thirty feet in front of them or so. When he brought them back down again Rizzo was right in front of his face staring at him.

"What!? What is it!? What do you see!?" he cried as Jim let out a petrified shriek.

"Oh my God Rizzo you scared me!" Jim exclaimed suddenly feeling his heart begin to pound against his chest as he put his binoculars away. "Anyway, I'm afraid it's Silver again. He's stranded over there on that island and I don't whether or not we should go help him." He said.

"Well I don't see any reason why we should, considering that he almost tried to kill us and all." Rizzo said.

"He's a pirate Rizzo, he only wanted his treasure. Besides, maybe he's never had any compassion before." Jim said.

"I thought you said that you told him that you never wanted to see him again." He said.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't want anything like this to happen to him either." Jim began before taking a deep breath. "Come on guys let's go." He told them.

"Well, alright. You heard the captain, anchors away." Gonzo said reluctantly. "Come on Rizzo," he began before he turned to look behind him. "Rizzo?" he questioned as he suddenly realized that he had disappeared. "Hey, where did he go?" he wondered.

"Where else would Rizzo go, to the kitchen." Jim said when all of a sudden sure enough Rizzo raced back up onto the deck.

"Sorry about that, I figured that if we were going to go help Long John, I better grab one last meal." He explained as Jim shook his head and rolled his eyes before starting to turn the wheel. Long John widened his eyes with astonishment and bewilderment as he saw the ship approaching him. He was even more amazed when it anchored and Jim stepped off of it.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" he questioned him.

"I've come to help you. Now hurry aboard before I change my mind." Jim told him.

"Gee, I really appreciate that Jim, really I do." Long John said before he got to his feet.

"Oh yeah well _I_ don't!" Rizzo snapped as John glanced up at him and he glared back down at him and turned up his nose.

"Come on Rizzo that's enough." Jim told him.

"No, it's alright Jim. He has every reason to be angry with me, after all I did to you and your precious little friends." He said as he climbed onto the ship behind him.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he questioned Rizzo who simply just folded his arms and turned his tiny little head away from him.

"Well I don't know, I'll have to think about it." He said in a huff.

"Oh come on lad, give me another chance. If ya do, I promise to fix you up one of the finest turkey dinner's that you've ever seen." He told him.

"Oh boy! Apology accepted!" Rizzo cried before he turned to Jim. "Boy, we should have him on board more often." He said with a little laugh as Jim raised the anchor again and they pulled away from the shore.

"Ya know, I really am glad to see you Jim." Long John began as Jim remained quiet and avoided eye contact with him. "Because you know, a few minutes before you showed up, I was having one of the most interesting conversations with someone." He said as Jim finally turned to look at him.

"Really? Who?" he questioned. "I thought you were stranded on a deserted island, meaning that there shouldn't have been anyone else there." He said.

"Aye, that's what I thought. But that was before I ran into an old friend of mine. He told me how he got stranded there four years ago after a shipwreck. He had a son of course, a little boy. His wife had already been dead a few years back due to the fact of a terminal illness." He explained when all of a sudden Jim stared at him crossly.

"That's impossible, I don't believe you. You're making it up." He told him.

"No Jim, I swear I'm not. I would never do anything to hurt you like that." He told him as Jim simply looked at him for a few minutes.

"You already did." He said before he turned around and walked away.

"What's going on here, why is Jim so upset?" Rizzo asked Long John who simply just took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Because the man that I met was Bartholomew Hawkins, Jim's father." He told him.


End file.
